girlfriend_karifandomcom-20200213-history
Yell
This page will talk about the "yell" or upgrade page for your girls. Main function Since stats are so important, you're going to want to increase the stats of your cards. But be careful - select your cards wisely... Yelling is one of the way to increase your girl stats. Basically, you can select a bunch(1 to 10) of cards that you don't want anymore and feed them to the card that you are trying to increase stats on. You will lose all the cards that you feed to the girl, but in exchange for higher stats. How to To do a yell, choose a girl from the list by pressing the pink button in their profile. After that, you'll be presented with view like the one you can see here with girl selection below it. Just give check to the girls you want to make as an offering. If you select the wrong girl just press blue button in the girl you want to yell at, she'll be returned to inventory. Be aware that the girl fused will disappear from your inventory, so choose them wisely. If you have many pages of girl to be shown, it'll be quite frustrating. This where the buttons come in handy. Now let me explain the buttons 1. Girls tab - The default tab, use it to select girls currently in your inventory 2. Gift tab - The gift tab, use it to select girls which you haven't redeem and still store in your gift box 3. Use this to select the girl's type to be shown 4. Sort List, from top are : *最近出会った順 - Order by time get descending *昔に出会った順 - Order by time get ascending *総パラメータが高い順 - Total parameter descending *総パラメータが低い順 - Total parameter ascending *攻援力が高い順 - Attack descending *攻援力が低い順 - Attack ascending *守援力が高い順 - Defense decending *守援力が低い順 - Defense ascending *ア度が高い順 - Rarity descending *レア度が低い順 - Rarity ascending *Lvが高い順 - Level descending *Lvが低い順 - Level ascending *好感度が高い順 - Favourability (heart indicator) descending *好感度が低い順 - Favourability (heart indicator) ascending *コストが高い順 - Deployment cost descending *コストが低い順 - Deployment cost ascending *進展している順 - Evolve phase descending *展していない順 - Evolve phase ascending 5. Rarity List 6. Skill List 7. Progress List 8. Recommend button - The recommend button will choose the girl to be fused automatically 9. Confirm button - Press confirm button to confirm your choice 10. Number of girls you have been selected, maximum 10 per fuse 11. Check the checkbox to select all girls in one page Effects Growth & Level The growth bar indicates how much growth it have obtained for that level. Feeding the unwanted cards translate into growth for that card you are leveling. By filling up the growth bar, it will advance to the next level. You can obtain several levels in 1 go. Stats Naturally the card stats will increase each level. Cheer If a feed card is of base rarity of is HN and above, there will be a chance that the girl's cheer will be upgraded. On the confirmation screen, you will see an orange box if there is a chance in leveling the cheer. The percentage indicate the chance of leveling up the cheer. If the cheer is upgraded, a 5% increase in stats is applied to all levels of that card. This 5% increase was only observed with level 2 cheer vs level 1 cheer (of 2 identical card at max level). No observation was made with level 3 vs level 2 cheer YET. Feel free to contribute that information if you have it. Max cheer level is 10. It is not known if this Cheer is used in the Battles REMINDER: When you merge 2 cards together, all cheer level and its benifits (that 5% increase) WILL NOT APPLY DURING THE MERGING. Cheer level of that newly merged card begins at level 1 Optimal Yelling If you are yelling only to level the a card and not the Cheer, feed N cards or special yell card(see section below) of the same type as it provide more growth bonus. If you are yelling to level the Cheer as much as possible you need to use cards of rarity HN or above - the card used for yelling with rarity R doesn't increase the cheer level. After reaching max level, you can only feed NH cards or higher since N cards can't upgrade the cheer. Special Cards There are special cards of different rarity that exist solely for yelling. Their last name being Kubota(N) or Arai®. This card provide better growth than any card with the same rank as the yell material girl. The secret to use these card is by using it with same type of the girl you want to upgrade, by using it like that the growth of the card will be higher than usual. The appearance of the card usually have a green borderline and light green background and already have maximum level. These cards do not upgrade Cheer level, thus they are recommended to be used on 1-star or 2-star cards. Note: The exception to this is the SR yell card ( Hatakeyama), because upon using it for yelling it can upgrade the cheer as well just like how you yell a third stage card.